wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rebecca
I have a problem with making so many WIP OCs This is WIP if you didn't get the tip. Also got a problem with being interrupted while editing Rebecca belongs to Sandycheeksisawesome, please don't use her without permission, yada yada, you know the drill. She is featured in the poem, Would You Like to Eat Some Watermelon with Me? IN SHORT: College student is secretly a serial killer who has a strange fascination with "fruit" Rebecca appears to be your normal college student, striving to gain top marks, with high hopes of becoming a successful novelist. But beneath this exterior of false normalcy, hides a dragon with perverted tendencies. During the dark hours of night she roams as an infamous serial killer, nicknamed “The Guillotine.” Description In the afternoon hours of the day at – University you would more than likely encounter students studying quietly in the library. If you weave through the shelves of books, moving away from the buzz of silent noise that still clings in a library, you might find near a warmly lit window a stunningly beautiful RainWing. Light green ripples together with pale yellow, and hints of wisteria purple flit across her scales and elegant ruff. In her manicured talons lies open a book, tilted to catch the light. Perhaps her eye ridge is furrowed, her willowy tail twitching slightly, an expression of annoyance at the book’s contents. Maybe with a sigh, she closes her book, placing it back into her bag, and then slinging it over her shoulder. As you watch her rush by, her skirt flowing in waves, she might glance at you lazily, and give you the smallest of smiles. She’s gone before you can say a word, but your memory of her replays in your head. Standing maybe half a horn shorter than most RainWings, Rebecca is a petite dragoness with a delicate frame. Her tail is especially slender, her claws clipped to perfection. Her entire being screams precision. Above, wings curve around her in a faint embrace, the membrane casting a soft violet glow on her. Her neck is elegantly arched and her head tilted upward ever so slightly to give a subtle impression of superiority. A yellow ruff with flickers of purple frames her face, at least twice as long as a normal RainWing’s, curling away in a graceful manner. An An eye ridge with the color of daffodils contrasts to the light lavender eye shadow around her serpentine eyes. If close enough, flecks of green can be seen within the violet depths. Her snout is gracefully sculpted, not a single flaw can be found. She was a preference for pastel colored clothing, her usual attire consisting of a flowing skirt coupled with a light colored tank top. In colder weather she might wear a jacket over her outfit, rarely is she seen without at least a skirt. Except for the colder months, Rebecca nearly always wears open-claw shoes. As for make-up, she uses a rather small amount compared to how you would expect someone like her to wear. Mascara and eye shadow is enough, anything more she finds to be overwhelming. This is how she seems, at least. If you could look underneath the obvious, perhaps you would see a strange glint in her eyes, or the weird way she watches certain dragons, her narrow eyes observing like a predator would to its prey. When darkness falls, the few that witness “The Guillotine” would describe them as a completely black clad figure, face masked, the only colors being the glowing molten gold eyes shining in the small holes in the mask and dark crimson scales peeking beneath the cloth. In their red talons is a simple knife, one anyone might have in their kitchen, but the edge gleams sharply. Many would assume “The Guillotine” is a SkyWing, blood red scales and golden eyes are distinguishing features of the tribe after all. The idea of a RainWing killer never would cross their mind. No one who has met Rebecca in this persona is able to share their theories, though. She doesn’t leave any who meet “The Guillotine” live. Personality WIP History WIP Rebeccahuuummmaaannnimage.jpg|Humanized! (for once, the anatomy isn't off by much :'D) Rebecca.jpg|mouse drawn Rebecca Rebecca Headshot for Sandycheeksisawesome.png|By Shadowhawkart! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress